Lavender
by Vylenzh
Summary: "Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke dari calon anak mereka. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadamu." / "Apa?" / "Aku akan menunggumu." / SasuSaku / Canon / Review?


...

"Sasuke, aku ikut de—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau tinggallah dan lindungi desa ini, Hokage." Naruto tertegun saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hokage'. "Lagipula cuma aku yang bisa menelusuri jejak Kaguya dengan _sharingan-_ ku."

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau urus saja tugasmu. Dan biar kuurus tugasku. Bukankah ini 'kerja sama' yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mata safirnya menatap Sasuke yang tampak serius.

"Tolong, rahasiakan pergerakanku dari semua orang kecuali yang ada di sini. Jadikan sebagai misi sangat rahasia jika kau ingin masa depan yang cerah dan lebih baik. Benar, 'kan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lavender**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[Uchiha Sasuke** / **Uchiha Sakura]**

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 5

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu menghela napas berulang kali. Dia duduk di tepi kasur, mata _emerald-_ nya menatap keluar jendela tapi pikirannya terbang ke pertemuan siang tadi bersama suaminya dan para Kage dari lima desa.

Dia pejamkan kedua matanya, sekali lagi ia menghela napas.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Aku belum mengantuk," jawabnya. Pandangannya turun dari Sasuke ke perutnya yang membesar. Mendesah pelan, dia menatap kembali suaminya yang tampak memasukkan beberapa gulungan ke sebuah tas besar yang teronggok di atas meja.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " panggilnya.

"Hn."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok. Pagi-pagi sekali," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah lagi. Tatapannya berubah sedih, dia menatap sekali lagi Sasuke sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Mata _emerald-_ nya tertuju ke langit-langit kamarnya. Sekian lama ia tetap memandangi langit-langit hingga ia merasakan pergerakan di sebelahnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengerti Sasuke- _kun._ " Dia menampakkan iris klorofilnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya. "Kau tahu aku. Aku akan menunggumu, dan bayi kita juga. Dia akan menunggumu." Tangan kanan Sakura mengelus perut besarnya lalu tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng, ia membalikkan tubuhnya hati-hati hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah suaminya. Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hati-hati. Aku tak ingin saat kau kembali nanti, ada luka di tubuhmu."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap lurus mata hijau Sakura. Lalu turun ke perut Sakura dimana buah hati mereka sedang menunggu waktu untuk melihat dunia. "Mungkin ini misi yang sangat lama, tapi aku akan berusaha kembali saat dia lahir."

"Tentu kau harus pulang saat dia lahir, Sasuke- _kun._ Kita bahkan belum memilih nama untuknya," sahut Sakura, pura-pura cemberut. Tapi detik berikutnya senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. Dan sebuah harapan hadirnya sang suami di kala kelahiran bayi mereka. "Aku akan menunggumu."

"Terimakasih." Seulas senyum tipis hadir di wajah sang Uchiha terakhir. Dia menatap lembut Sakura, lalu dengan satu-satunya tangan yang dimilikinya ia menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. "Terimakasih," ulangnya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum kecil. Dia mengecup kepala merah muda Sakura dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam—merasakan dengan segenap hatinya momen-momen terakhirnya bersama sang istri sebelum dirinya menjalani misi rahasia yang sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang teramat lama.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menarik dirinya melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran. Wajah Sakura tampak aneh, belum lagi pandangannya yang mengarah ke perutnya. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Sakura. Kedua mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca menatap lurus Sasuke. "Dia bergerak. Bayi kita menendang perutku!"

"Aa..." Sasuke tak berkata-kata. Dia mengamati senyum yang tersungging di wajah Sakura dan pandangannya yang tak beralih dari perutnya. Kemudian dia bangun, wajahnya turun dan mengecup perut Sakura.

"Sa-sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura memanggilnya dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup perutnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari perut Sakura lalu berkata, "Jagoan kecil Papa, jaga Mama selama Papa pergi ya?" Dia mengelus dengan lembut perut Sakura. "Jangan membuat Mama-mu kelelahan saat Papa tidak berada di sisi Mama. Papa mengandalkanmu."

Perasaan bahagia itu menelusup hatinya saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu kepada calon anak mereka. Kehangatan itu melingkupi hatinya dan membuatnya merasa menjadi sangat beruntung.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura menarik perhatian Sasuke dari calon anak mereka. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do._

 _You know I love you... from my heart I really do._

 _I will be waiting, always._

 _Whatever it takes, whatever's at stake, you know I'll be right here._

 _Always waiting for you._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

* * *

 **P.S** : In the language of flowers, Lavender means " **I'll be waiting for you"**

* * *

Kyaaaa! Demi rambut-pantat-ayam-Sasuke yang aku kangenin, chapter lima Naruto Gaiden bikin aku **happy~~**! Panel antara SasuSaku dan perut melendung Sakura bikin aku pengen cium MK-sensei XD thanks MK! Yah walaupun belum official itu perut hamil tapi, tapi kan—damn! Aku sangat bahagia XD

Dan, itu Mama Saku mau ke menara. Aa~! Reuni keluarga Uchiha dan tim Tujuh (plus Chouchou hahaha XD)

Oke, sudah curhatnya.

Review?


End file.
